What's so special about Naruto?
by Lil Enchantress
Summary: Kiba's thinking again. And who else is on his mind but a certain pearl eyed teammate of his. Why does she like Naruto anyway? KibaxHinata [oneshot] Forgive me for my bad title naming skills!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second Naruto fanfiction, and first KibaxHinata fanfiction. I should warn you of slight out of characterness. Mostly Hinata, but that is because I believe she wouldn't be as flustered with Naruto not being around. Seeing as he's always there in the anime/manga, because he's the main character and everything revolves around him. So I think that if he's not there, Hinata would act more normal. Also, there are only three things I ask. Please read (1), review (2), and don't flame (3)!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...or even Himeka the bug lover. She's from Kamichama Karin and owned by Koge Donbo.

Kiba stared at the dirt on the ground, but didn't quite see it. He was in a daze, thinking about a lot of things. This had happened to him more times than often lately. It bothered him to no end, but when he was in the act of thinking, he couldn't help but be caught up in it. The topic of his brain this time was Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. His only female, not bug oriented teammate. The fact that it was her on his mind bothered him even more.

_"What's so special about Naruto anyway? Why does she get all flustered around him? Why does she blush when Naruto does something nice for her? I do nice things for her all the time, but she never reacts like that. All I get is a small thank you before she walks away again." _Kiba sighed as the thoughts passed through his mind. _"Why am I even thinking about this?"_

A small voice in the back of his head replied back as a tiny figure with horns and a tail appeared on his right shoulder.

_'It's because you have a crush on Hinata, remember? You have a dirty mind and want to keep her all to yourself!'_

The little voice made an evil laugh, but Kiba just pushed him away.

_"I do _not_ want to keep her all to myself! I'll admit that I've liked her since forever, but I just want her to be happy. If she's happy, I'm happy!" _Kiba nodded mentally, his arms crossed, using the old cliche to reasure himself.

The voice scoffed.

_'Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that. And I wouldn't say that she's happy exactly. She's too shy to tell Naruto that she likes him, and he's too dense to notice anyway, so she's always getting hurt by him. Especially when he runs off and confesses his love to Sakura-chan every other day. So really... you'd be helping her if you stole her affections and pointed them towards you instead of that dimbat, Naruto. Am I right, or am I right?'_

The voice was getting more evil as it spoke, like the devil he was. Kiba looked to be thinking about that for a second before shoving it hard out of his brain.

_"No! You are wrong! She likes Naruto more than she could ever like me!" _His face seemed to fall at the thought of it, almost as if he was confirming what he didn't want to know. _"And so she'd be much happer with Naruto. Much happier..." _Kiba trailed off.

_'No! Baka Kiba! ANYone is better than Naruto!' _the little devil-Kiba started. He was plotting, you could tell by the look in his demon dog eyes._ 'Hey, I've got it! Why don't we assassinate Naruto Uzumaki instead? Then maybe when Hinata's crying you can go comfort her, and-'_

_"Stop it! I don't care what you have to say! Have you forgotten that Naruto's my friend? And it would tear Hinata apart! There is absolutely no way I could do that to her!"_

Little devil-Kiba sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

_'Hmph, fine! If you don't take my advice, then I'll just _let_ you be miserable!'_

He was gone with a poof of smoke while Kiba was left to thinki about his troubles alone.

_"Darn you Hinata! Why'd I have to fall in love with you? And why's you have to fall in love with Naruto? Why am I always the one the be left out of love? I mean, I think Tenten's even going out with Lee! Rock Lee! The one who wears green spandex! And that mean Temari chick is going out with the infamous lazy Shikamaru. Why can't I go out with Hinata?" _Kiba yelled in his mind. This was really frustrating him. It would keep frustrating him over and over again until he couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something! But he just couldn't. Hinata would hate him forever if he actually tried killing Naruto. Not that he would anyway. That just went against common sense.

So he sighed, opening his eyes to once again see the dirt on the ground. Only this time, there were a pair of cute, ninja sandel wearing feet there. Looking up from his seat on the ground, Kiba saw dark blue capris, then a tan jacket/hoody, and finally the face of his teammate which he was ironically just thinking about. He loved the way her short black hair went up in the back, and the way her pink rose lips curved when she smiled at him, as she was doing now. Of course, that's only because she thought of him as a friend. If it were Naruto she saw, her entire face would be red and she certainly wouldn't be smiling. Nervousness took that away. So in a sense, that made Kiba happy. At least Naruto wouldn't be able to see _his_ Hinata's beautiful smile. That thought stopped his brain from working as his eyes went blank. He really did talk to devil-Kiba too much. That'd have to stop.

Soon, a quiet, but non-stuttering voice inturrupted his once again deep thoughts.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata smiled prettily, her hands behind her back as she leaned foward, rocking on her heels. "Did you know you're sitting in the middle of the street?" Hinata laughed.

Kiba looked up, seeing the buildings and shop stalls all around them. He stood up quickly, blushing all the while because Hinata had caught him in his embarressing predicament. Scratching his cheek, trying to look away from Hinata's beautiful pearl eyes, he replied to her.

"Will you look at that! Heh...I wonder how I got here," Kiba said, trying toplay it off even though he knew Hinata could see right through him.

"You were thinking again, weren't you?" she smiled. He stared a second, taking in the view before replying again.

"Yeah," he sighed, admitting defeat. "I was."

"You've been doing that a lot lately," she commented. "I wonder what it could be that gets Kiba-kun so worried. Should I be worried too?"

Kiba's expression turned solemn. He shouldn't tell her, he couldn't. She'd make too big a deal out of it and pity him. He didn't want pity, he wanted love. That obviously wasn't an option though. So instead, he put on a fake smile and looked back into her pearly orbs, trying to ensure his worried teammate that he was alright.

"I'm fine, honest! There's nothing that concerns me that you should let your little head worry about," Kiba rolled his eyes as Hinata's expression changed from worrying to surprised. Okay, so maybe he was risking it a bit with the 'little head' bit there. "What I mean is, there are better things than me that you might want to think about right now. Like lunch. It's not good to train on an empty stomach. And," Kiba checked his watch (a/n: let's pretend he had one, 'kay?), then looked back up at her. "We've got to meet Kurenai-sensei at the training grounds in an hour. How about we go for ramen? My treat."

Hinata's expression softened a bit, but almost looking a bit mischievious if you will. She was poking her pointing fingers together, from habit Kiba supposed, as she allowed herself to talk back.

"You mean like a date?" she said bluntly, smile still in place on her delicately featured face. It was amazing how she could ask that without turning red and flustered like she usually did around Naruto.

Kiba looked at her wide eyed. He hadn't even been thinking of it like that, he'd just wanted her to get food before a long training session. Defensively putting up his hands, waving them back and forth, he started turning ridiculously tomato red just at the thought of a date with Hinata.

"N-no! I didn't mean... I was just... If you don't want to go with me if you think it'll look that, I'll understand why. I mean, who'd want to look like they were on a date with me?" Kiba finished lamely. He wasn't used to feeling like this around Hinata. Sure he'd had a crush on her since they were really little, but now that they were starting to grow up, mature, things were different. His kid feelings turned into teen love. It was seriously more than he could handle.

Hinata's smile turned blank at his question. For a minute she seemed to think of what she could say without sounding weird.

"U-um, I didn't mean to upset you Kiba-kun. I was just teasing you because you looked so cute when you asked. Besides, I wouldn't care if people saw me with you," Hinata said, trying to fix whatever she said that messed things up. "You are my friend you know. I wouldn't abandon you!"

Kiba froze. So that was the way she thought of him. He was her friend. That's it. Not secret crush, or special person. Friend. End of story. Kiba squinted, trying to keep the tears from escaping from his eyes. He grabbed his coat around the area his heart was, almost as if he was trying to keep the sound of his heart breaking from coming out of his chest. But as soon as he looked back at Hinata, he plastered that fake grin on again.

"Thanks, Hinata! I know I can always count on you," he beamed. "Sorry I've been such a pain, but we should probably go now."

Hinata seemed to buy his act because her smile was, again, there on her innocent face.

"Okay!" Hinata laughed, agreeing with him. "Look out Ichiraku's Ramen! Here we come! Hahaha!"

So off they marched towards the ramen shop. Suddenly both of their stomachs growled in unison, making them laugh out loud. It took away the rest of the tension that was hanging in the air, which in Kiba's case was very relieving.

By the time they got to the shop, ten minutes had passed. It seems as if they took their sweet old time getting there, despite the fact that their stomachs had told them to speed up. Typical. So now they were both slightly worn from the walk and also extremely hungry.

They walked under the flaps hanging down in front of the ramen shop's stall, quickly seating into the first seats available. Kiba pulled his hood down once they were inside. It could be so, dare he say it, troublesome. He hated to have it up when he ate because it always got in the way. One time he got a mouthful of hood fur instead of the delicious vanilla cheesecake he was trying to eat. You could imagine what his expression was when he thought he was getting a bite full of sugary goodness, but instead got a taste of dirty coat fur. Nasty.

Anyway, Kiba found his eyes searching the other seats around him for people he might know. It only occurred to him right then that Naruto might be there. Hoping he wasn't, his eyes searched the seat to his left, then to the two seats right of Hinata. Only one seat was occupied (other than them of course), and it belonged to a girl he knew was in the ninja academy a year below them. Her name was Himeka, and she was almost as obsessed with bugs as Shino. He swore that if they ever met they'd get married. Still, bugs were a bit creepy to him so he couldn't understand the whole thing they had.

So besides Shino's future bride and Ichiraku himself, noone else was at the shop. Kiba liked that. Just mainly because it meant one thing. No Naruto. Thank goodness. Sure he was Kiba's friend, but he was so annoying. Especially while he's eating ramen. Somehow he'd sneak the bill over to you when you aren't paying attention, then boom! Extra bill to pay that you can't afford. But Hinata would gladly pay it anyway, as always. It frustrated Kiba so much.

Hinata was sitting on the stool, both hands on the seat as well, spinning it from side to side. He guessed that there was nothing better to do while she waited for Ichiraku to come to the front. Come to think of it, he was bored too. Only for Kiba, he took the extra few minutes alone to study Hinata's face while she was distracted. The way her hair swayed back and forth each time she changed direction was beautiful, angel like. He could almost see small white wings on her back as her jacket whipped back and forth along with her in a blur. To top it off, she'd even started humming a tune, adding to the harmony.

Alas, the humming was a bit much and the sound had reached into the back part of the ramen shop, bringing the attention of Ichiraku out to the front. Seeing him, Hinata immediately stopped spinning the stool and her humming halted in mid hum. She looked slightly embarressed, as if just noticing the people around her and what she had been doing.

"Can I help you two?" Ichiraku asked, wiping a bowl dry with his dish rag.

"Um, y-yes," Hinata stuttered, her confidence shattered. "I'd like the b-bowl of diet ramen with shrimp... please."

"I'll have beef ramen," Kiba said afterwards, looking at Hinata again to see if she was okay.

"Any drinks?"

"Water i-is fine," Hinata answered.

"Two waters then," Kiba smiled at Hinata, hoping to give her a confidence reboost. Not likely to happen, but it was worth a try. "Thanks," he said as the glasses were set in front of them.

He could hear Hinata sigh as Ichiraku's back was turned to them as he prepared the ramen for them.

"Are you alright?" Kiba asked.

Hinata just glimpsed over at him a second then turned back to her glass of water. She was staring intently at the dew drops of water forming on the outside of the cup because of the temperature difference. They rolled down the cup one by one and created a water mark on the bar table's surface.

"That was embarressing," she said in a low voice, but once again nonstuttering. "I always make a fool of myself."

Kiba put his hand on her shoulder and grinned so big that his eyes shut.

"Don't worry about it, Hinata! No one will remember by tomorrow anyway, right?"

"But you will, won't you? You'll remember," Hinata was now having a staring contest with her glass.

"Eh? You know I won't make fun of you! What are you so worried about?"

Hinata blinked, leaving a single tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly, but not before Kiba saw it.

"Hinata! Are you okay? Did I say something? What's wrong?" Kiba shot out questions, a look of worry shadowed his face.

HInata turned, but she was smiling, bright as ever.

"Nn? I'm fine. Why?" It seems that Kiba wasn't the only one good at acting. But he could still tell that there was something wrong, even if she covered it.

Kiba looked at her a minute before replying.

"Nothing...Oh, here's our ramen!" He licked his lips, as Hinata looked dreamily at hers. They'd forgotten about their stomachs for a while there. It was a wonder they didn't eat them from the inside out.

"Dattedabayo!" they rang in unison, breaking their chopsticks. Digging into their meals, a silence began to hang over them. Kiba gulped his beef ramen down uneasily, thinking about the tear the slid down Hinata's cheek. Was it him that brought it there? He didn't remember doing anything. But of course, girls confused him so much, it might have been something he did without thinking. He glanced over to Hinata who was carefully eating her diet ramen to see her glancing over at him at the same time. First she was smiling, but then she started to laugh at him. This made her hold a hand over her mouth, as an apology.

"I'm sorry Kiba-kun!" she smiled, still trying to stifle her laugh. "It's just that. You look so funny with the ramen just hanging out of your mouth like that."

Kiba sat there stunned. It was because unlike Hinata's careful lady like manner of eating ramen, Kiba just shoveled the ramen noodles into his mouth, leaving some of them hanging for him to vacuum in. Manners must not be in his vocabulary. He sucked the noodles in, chewed then swallowed so he could reply back.

"Yeah, well how am I supposed to eat them? It looks weird if you just chew them off and let the rest of the noodles drop back into the bowl."

Hinata got her chopsticks ready and motioned for him to watch. She poked the noodles with her chopsticks, then twisted them around the chopsticks a bit so they were completely attached to them. She looked back up at Kiba for effect.

"Like this," Hinata told him, putting the ramen attached chopsticks in her mouth, chewing slowly with a satisfied grin on her face.

Kiba 'hmph'ed and went back to eating his ramen, trying the same thing with not as great results.

"So where's Akamaru?" Hinata inquired, looking back to her own ramen. "Don't you need him for training?"

Kiba was still poking his noodles, not getting them to stick to the chopsticks well. He finally just picked them up as usual and shoved them in his mouth, most of them only half in.

"Yeah, my sister is looking at him right now. He's been acting weird and tried to eat the couch this morning, so I thought I might want to get him checked up. If anything, I'm sure he's just got a cold, and you know how colds make him loopy. That happens to him every now and then. She's supposed to bring him back to me after medicating him sometime soon before training. Or at least, that's what she said..." Kiba trailed off. He wasn't that worried about Akamaru himself because he knew everything was probably okay. His sister on the other hand may forget that he has to have him back by a certain time, or might get loaded with work and may not be able to bring him down.

"Well, I hope he finds you alright," Hinata tried to assure him. "More likely than not everything will be okay, right?"

Kiba sighed. "Yeah. You're right," he smiled and shoved more delicious ramen in his mouth, making his tastebuds sing.

"So...how's your beef ramen?" Hinata tried to make conversation.

"Good," Kiba remarked, not really sure what to say either. "Yours?"

"Good," Hinata glanced over at him. She was debating on saying something she wanted to say, but looked like she wasn't sure if she should bring it up here and now even though it was the perfect place. Just as Kiba looked over at her in question, she opened her mouth to say something. But before she could speak, someone came up behind them with a loud greeting.

"KIBA! Hey, I found you!" Naruto shouted, even though they were two feet apart. Something white and fluffy that was on his head barked a greeting too, jumping from Naruto to Kiba's arms happily.

"Akamaru! What the hell are you doing with Naruto for?" Kiba said as normal as could be, smile on face and all.

"Ehn?" Naruto scratched his cheek, dense as ever. Hinata just looked at Kiba with a was-that-really-neccisary? face. Akamaru barked twice, happy to see his owner and best friend.

"Oh really? Sister's packed with work and made Naruto take you to find me? And you got lost...?" Kiba looked up from Akamaru to see Naruto laughing, scratching his cheek again.

"How can you tell what he's saying? We didn't get lost... we just got side tracked is all. That's right, side tracked!" Naruto tried to laugh it off, but was obviously lying.

"Ri-ight," Kiba said sarcastically, exchanging looks with Hinata and Akamaru.

"I-I'm sure Naruto just couldn't understand Akamaru l-like you and your sister can," Hinata stuttered because she was now in the presense of Naruto. "He was probably s-still looking f-for you!"

"I think maybe he just got lost and gave up. He was just coming to Ichiraku's for ramen because he's always pigging out on it," Kiba told her, actually hitting the mark of the real story.

"Eh, well now that I'm here and you got Akamaru back, could you pay for a bowl of ramen as my reward?" Naruto asked, trying to mooch again.

"No!" Kiba said the same time as Hinata said, "S-sure."

Naruto got his trademark confused look on and opened his eyes from their previous squint.

"Um, so which is it?"

Hinata looked over at Kiba with a puppy dog face, which turned his legs to jelly. It was a good thing he was sitting down on the stool. He couldn't refuse the face. Not ever. He tried once, but it didn't turn out that well. Kiba sighed.

"Okay," Kiba gave in, as Naruto sat down on the other side of Hinata making her blush slightly. "But only ONE bowl! Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto waved him off, already ordering his favorite naruto ramen dish. (naruto is a fish roll thing you can put in ramen) After ordering, he turned to the two from team 8. "So are you on a date or something?"

Both Kiba and Hinata's faces turned completely red, and they started stuttered out random excuses. They definately weren't expecting him to say anything like that.

"No, no...we're just eating as friends, and stuff," Kiba shot off lamely, his face still a very bright shade of red.

"Oh, well I thought since you said you liked Hinata you were on a date or something," Naruto said innocently. Kiba smacked his forehead. That had to be the stupidest nights of Kiba's life that made him tell Naruto who he liked. Why didn't he ever think these things through?

Hinata froze at Naruto's words. Did he really just say that? That Kiba liked her! Hyuuga Hinata. No way on earth was that what he said! She slowly turned to Kiba, breathing in before asking.

"Is...is that true? You like me?"

"Eh, uh, you know," Kiba stumbled through his words, looking for a way to avoid what Naruto said. That was never going to happen though. "Um, maybe?"

Hinata looked both relieved, happy, and confused at the same time.

"But, why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Well it's not the easiest thing to just go around saying that you love somebody!" Kiba exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air from frustration. His voice got quiet as he said the next part. "Besides, you were always talking about Naruto."

Naruto looks over to them at the mention of his name, and Kiba realises what he just said out loud.

"What? Why are you both staring at me?" he asked, ramen spitting out of his mouth as he spoke. (he'd gotten his bowl and had started devouring it in between the time of Kiba's confession and now)

"N-nothing," Hinata whispered. "Kiba, I...I wanted to say this before, but now it'll sound weird after hearing your confession. But I like you too!"

Kiba stared blankly making Hinata blush.

"I mean, it hasn't been that long now that I realised it, but I've been thinking of you more and more lately. I don't know why, but everything you do has an effect on me that I can't ignore. When we spar together, wherever you've touched me is all tingly and warm. And I care about what you think about me. I want to look good in Kiba-kun's eyes! Not like a fool as I was earlier," Hinata looked away embarressed.

It took a minute for Kiba to process this through his mind. He wasn't expecting anything like this. He didn't know what to say.

"But...Naruto. What about him? And you where blushing over him a few minutes ago."

"Oh. Well, now I'm embarressed because I know I liked him before. And I wanted him to sit with us because he's our friend. Right?" Hinata looked at him hopefully, almost as if asking permission for him to be their friend.

"I guess," Kiba sighed. Not that he minded. It's just that Naruto could be a bit hard headed sometimes. And he was horrible at keeping secrets! (cough-the one about Hinata...ring any bells?)

He looked at Hinata and gave her a half smile, brushing her hair behind her ear with his hand. She was so beautiful to him sometimes he couldn't take it. When he brought his hand to her cheek, she caught it with her own, trapping it where it was. She smiled at him, her pearly purple eyes gleaming with happiness.

"I love you, Hinata," Kiba whispered to her, his mouth next to her ear as he leaned of closer to her.

I love you too, Kiba," Hinata breathed, putting her hand on Kiba's shoulder and pushing him slightly further away from herself so she could look into his wolf like eyes. Then without warning, Hinata leaned foward and locked lips with Kiba, his eyes widening with surprise. Getting used to it quickly, he closed his eyes and kissed back, enjoying the feel of Hinata's lips on his own. But of course, good things don't last forever, and they were soon inturrupted by a cough beside them.

"So, _now_ are you on a date?" Naruto asked slyly. He had a look on his face as if he'd planned the entire thing. So Kiba's secret was told intentionally it seems.

Kiba and Hinata both blushed again. Getting caught during their first kiss! Not that they picked the best place to do it... Suddenly Kiba yelped, glancing at his watch quickly.

"Yeh! Hinata, we've got three minutes to get to training before Kurenai-sensei kills us!" Kiba told her, just realising himself that they still had training today. Hinata and him got up from their seats, and started on their way out of the small ramen shop.

"Say hi to buggy boy for me!" Naruto shouted towards them, slightly getting the attention of the small Himeka girl that was still sitting there slowly eating her vegetable ramen.

"Yeah, whatever!" Kiba replied.

Hinata grabbed Kiba's hand as they ran down the streets of Konaha to the training grounds, both of them with spirits as high as the sky. Akamaru was in Kiba's jacket, barking at them to go faster.

Kiba and Hinata glanced at each other with smiles on their faces. Yes, they were definately happy they went for ramen today. Definately.

A/N: Okay...I'm finished! I hope this wasn't confusing...I didn't just sit down and write it constantly like I did most of my other fanfics. This one actually took a few days - writing it, taking breaks, then going back to it. So, I'm happy with the finished product...but really, I don't know if you liked it or not. I'd like to say, I haven't been a KibaxHinata shipper for that long. I used to be a HinataxNaruto all the way, but the idea of Kiba liking her but seeing that she liked Naruto better made me want to fullful his happiness. So, yay for Kiba! Hope you enjoyed it!

lil' enchantress  
-Mimi-chan-

Review! (I know you want to.)


	2. Author Note Apology

Author's Note:

Sorry! I'm so sorry!

Okay, I'd like to say a few apologies for everyone that's reading this. I made a few things confusing (as I knew I would...I always mess everything up in one way or another). 'Dattedabayo' might not even be a word, but I was trying to go for the expression that japanese people say before they eat, which is actually Itadakimasu, not dattedabayo which is a word I probably just made up. Thanks to KibaHinaFreak for pointing that out for me! Cookies for you! -throws cookies- I usually research these things before putting them up on the internet, but I of course, being the scatterbrain I am, completely forgot about it until it was too late.

There is one thing I'd like to mention that almost everybody has been telling me. Hinata is out of character a bit. Yes, I know! Besides the fact I intentionally made her like that, I explained it at the top of the page in my author's note. The one you usually read before continuing on to the story. Well I said that since Naruto's always around, that's why she usually acts all flustered and shy. I just figured that if he wasn't around all the time (like when she's alone with Kiba), that she may just be a bit more normal. And I did try to make her a bit like her shy self when Naruto came, and thus why she got a bit more flustered. It just wasn't the same because as she said, she didn't like him anymore, and if for any reason she was acting like that at all was because she knew she used to like him and that made her embarressed.

Just to clear up all misunderstandings in one note, someone asked about who 'Shino's future bride' was. I just made a small reference to the fact Kiba thought that since that girl Himeka (she was sitting in the ramen shop by them) was almost as obsessed with bugs as Shino was, he thought that if they ever met that they'd get married. It was just a small line, nothing much with no real meaning behind it. Just thought I'd clear that up though.

Himeka's not a figment of my imagination...as I said before that she belongs to Koge Donbo. I just thought it'd be a cute crossover hint (Kamichama Karin and Naruto with Himeka/Shino) because Himeka is in love with bugs and I thought that Shino, who has bugs living in him, would be the perfect match for her. People are always avoiding Shino, so someone who wouldn't be afraid of him like Himeka would be nice to see. If you can't see my logic, then just ignore me. I'm just rambling on right now anyways.

I apologise so deeply for all the horrible confusion I've caused! I know I'm such a dimbat, and shouldn't be allowed to post things cause I mess them up so bad, but please bare with me. Also, please ignore the annoying typos. I hate them just as much as you. It seems that no matter how many times I reread it and fix them that there are always more. So I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed it anyways! (like that'd ever happen)

Sincerely,

Naomi aka Lil Enchantress

ps: Even though I know nobody even cares about my stupid obsession with Himeka/Shino...if you find yourself completely and utterly bored, check out my deviant account (lil-enchantress dot deviantart dot com). In the scraps I have a picture of Himeka in ninja attire to fit the Naruto storyline for the crossover. Also you can check out any other artwork I have up, I'd be happy for a few comments. I even had an adorable Kiba/Hinata picture up in the scraps, so go and check it out! Catch you later.


End file.
